staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Kwietnia 2013
TVP 1 05:10 Supah Ninjas - Kopniak, odc. 19 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05, 7.35; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:09 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Noddy w krainie zabawek - Nadurodzaj w ogrodzie Tessie, odc. 23 (Tessie's Garden Grows); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Bali - Nie podzielę się!, odc. 25 (I'm not sharing!); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 TELEZAKUPY 09:30 Zwierzęta świata - Ssaki morskie - cz. 4. Plaża słoni morskich. (Marine Mammals. The Sea Elephants Beach) 29'; film przyrodniczy kraj prod.Francja (1999); reż.:Luc Jacquet; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Ludzkie ciało. Do granic możliwości odc. 3 Doznania cz.1 (Human Body. Pushing the limits.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Plebania - odc. 1456; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5809 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5809); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Apetyt na EURO - pę - Mikrobiznes na wsi; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Zwierzęta świata - Ssaki morskie - cz. 5. Żłobek kotików polarnych. (Marine Mammals. The Fur Seal Nursery) 29'; film przyrodniczy kraj prod.Francja (1999); reż.:Luc Jacquet; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2625; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Klan - odc. 2426 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 90 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 31 - Mord a la carte - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5810 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5810); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2626; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2427 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Prawdziwe życie - /27/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 91 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Bananowa przygoda, odc. 9 (Brewster Goes Bananas); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:20 Niczego nie żałuję - Edith Piaf (La mome (Passionate Life of Edith Piaf, The / Vie en rose, La / Zabec / Edith Piaf)) - txt. str. 777 134'; film biograficzny kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania, CZECHY (2007); reż.:Olivier Dahan; wyk.:Gérard Depardieu, Marion Cotillard, Sylvie Testud; STEREO / DOLBY E, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Zemsta - odc. 11 (Revenge, ep. 11) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 91 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Maratończyk 27'; film krótkometrażowy TVP; reż.:Marek Ciecierski; wyk.:Eugenia Horecka, Wojciech Skibinski, Ewa Herbik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Notacje - Władysław Filar. Rzezie na Wołyniu; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Jedna Scena - Sauna; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 TELEZAKUPY 06:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 87 - Bomba; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Opowieści Śrubziemia - odc. 1 Buty, marsz! (Muddle Earth ep. Footwear Of Doom); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Vincent James, Tim Harper; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 180; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 916 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Na dobre i na złe - Zaskakująca diagnoza, odc.25; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Centrum ekumenii; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wszystko o Kulturze - WOK Książki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Kultura, głupcze (66); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Świat bez tajemnic - Gdzie się podziały unijne miliony? (Les millions perdus de l’ Europe) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012); reż.:Pierre-Emmanuel LUNEAU-DAURIGNAC, Olivier TOSCER; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 43 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 23 "Powrót" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 981 - JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Castle - odc. 32/58 (Castle ep. Food to Die For); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA Katowice - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 7/74; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 43 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 917 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 982; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 717; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Świat bez fikcji - Naród niepoliczonych (A People Uncounted) 56' kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:AARON YEGER; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA Katowice; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Na linii strzału - odc. 26 (In Plain Sight s. II ep. 13); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni - Kraków 1898; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Wajda, Edward Kłosiński; wyk.:Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Andrzej Buszewicz, Ewa Ciepiela, Monika Niemczyk, Izabella Olszewska, Bolesław Nowak, Anna Polony; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Wrocław 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Zdrowie dziecka 17:15 Fakty flesz 17:19 Pogoda 17:21 Rozmowa Faktów 17:35 Kulisy 17:47 Pełnosprawni 18:02 Studio Wschód 18:30 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:48 Pogoda 18:53 Słownik polsko@polski 19:54 Świątynia Wang - Impresja 20:00 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:45 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22:06 Pogoda 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:16 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:33 Żelazo cz. 1; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Janusz Morawski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:30 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:35 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:02 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:00 Archiwum Zbrodni - Wróg Publiczny - "Tulipan" - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:23 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Prawdę mówiąc - Janusz Gajos - odc. 73; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Żelazo cz. 1; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Janusz Morawski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:51 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:29 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 08.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (295) - serial komediowy 09.00 I kto tu rządzi? (46) - serial komediowy 09.30 Świat według Kiepskich (198) - serial komediowy 10.00 Trudne sprawy (26) - serial paradokumentalny 11.00 Dlaczego ja? (200) - serial paradokumentalny 12.00 Wzór 5 (99) - serial kryminalny 13.00 Dom nie do poznania 2 (5) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1682) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (297) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (525) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (403) - serial paradokumentalny 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1683) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (387) - serial komediowy 20.00 Megahit: W pogoni za zemstą - film sensacyjny, USA 2010 22.10 Obsesja - thriller, USA 2009 00.35 Daleko od domu - thriller, USA 1989 02.30 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 04.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 06.10 Mango - telezakupy 07.15 Na Wspólnej (1740) - serial obyczajowy 07.50 Doradca smaku (25) - magazyn kulinarny 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.10 Ukryta prawda (166) - serial paradokumentalny 12.10 Kocham. Enter (40) - serial paradokumentalny 13.10 Szpital (40) - serial paradokumentalny 14.10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (1019) - serial fab.-dok. 14.50 Kocham. Enter (41) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Szpital (41) - serial paradokumentalny 17.55 Ukryta prawda (167) - serial paradokumentalny 18.55 Doradca smaku (26) - magazyn kulinarny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1741) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (1020) - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Prawo Agaty (7) - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Kuba Wojewódzki (20) - talkshow 23.30 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 00.05 The Event: Zdarzenie (22) - serial kryminalny 01.05 Na językach (10) - magazyn 02.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.15 Arkana magii (886) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Maszyna zmian - Ostatni raz - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Opole 2008 na bis - zespół Feel; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Polonia w Komie - Tokio - Solomia (208); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 53 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 793 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 8/13 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 6 Dorota Rabczewska; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 14:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 662* Pułapka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - KULTowePRZEBOJE; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 53 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Tokio - Solomia (208); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Oskarowe kostiumy Barbary Ptak 48'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Niewiadomska- Ciesielska, Krzysztof Korwin Piotrowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 793 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Lis Leon - Wyścig na torze; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 106 - Sztuka dojrzewania - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Afryka UDE (209); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Hala odlotów - Genetyka (odc. 28); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Sztuka życia - odc. 47 Monika Obara; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 53 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Maszyna zmian - Ostatni raz; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Lis Leon - Wyścig na torze; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 106 - Sztuka dojrzewania; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Afryka UDE (209); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 793; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Flesz historii - odc. 125; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:05 Zakończenie dnia